bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten no Konpeki Raito
}}|'' }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" '''English' Azure Lights of the Heavens - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Kanji 天の紺碧ライト - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Type Bakudō/Barrier - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Number N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF;" Used by Shinigami - }} |} Ten no Konpeki Raito (天の紺碧ライト, Azure Lights of the Blue Heavens) is a highly complex Kidō spell devised by Rukia Kuchiki during the events of the Seraphim Invasion. 'Description' A multipurpose barrier that consists of a two-part incantation that can serve a variety of functions based on the incantations used. The first part provides structural support and reiryoku storage. The second half of the incantation provides the various functions one can utilize. One barrier can only hold one function. Ten no Konpeki Raito feeds off reiryoku, so in order to maximize its full potential requires a large portion of reiryoku in order to sustain itself over long periods of time. Extra reiryoku can be stored by merely touching the barrier. Ten no Konpeki Raito can be taught in character by Rukia or another NPC. Practitioners are required to be Captain-ranked (AV-3) with a 13 in both their REI and SEI stats. 'Incantations' As a two-part incantation, Ten no Konpeki Raito is a versatile barrier to use. If the first half is omitted, then the barrier would automatically assume a rectangular shape. First Half 'Default' "Invaders of the North, Seekers of the Night of the Crimson Rain! Aiedail of the Azure Light seeks your final breath! 27 fragments of Heaven; flames of the fiery abyss; endless cutting winds! Embrace the sapphire crescent as it plummets to your core! Ten no Konpeki Raito! (天の紺碧ライト, Azure Lights of the Heavens)" * This incantation serves to provide structural support and manage reiryoku output. With this, Ten no Konpeki Raito takes the shape of a rectangle. With the reiryoku stored upon being incanted or restored, it will negate most physical and reiatsu based attacks until the reiryoku is depleted. If nothing comes into contact with Ten no Konpeki Raito, it will remain standing for an indefinite amount of time unless a member of the Kidō Corps or a captain dispel it by absorbing the stored reiryoku. 'Kyūtai' (球体, Sphere) "Invaders of the North, Seekers of the Night of the Crimson Rain! Aiedail of the Azure Light seeks your final breath! Shattered shards of memories, splinters of forgotten sorrows; embrace thyself with remnants of despair!" * Similar to the default incantation, Kyūtai serves to provide structural support and manage reiryoku output. Unlike the default barrier, Kyūtai is transparent and as its name suggests, it is spherical rather than rectangular. The diameter of the barrier relies on the amount of reiryoku instilled within the user. Kyūtai is capable of extending underground as well, and due to the dense reiatsu used to form its shape, enemies are hard pressed to bypass the structure. Should Kyūtai be disrupted, faint ripples would course through the barrier. Follow Up Incantations 'Mamoru' (守る, Protect) "Flocks of murderous crows; turbulent dark seas of the soul. Fate of the Princess, the bitterness of the cold, tilt away from the red shadows of a thousand ashes! Mamoru!" * Upon activating Mamoru, the azure barrier will turn purple. It will act similar to Kyokko by cloaking its presence and reiatsu to all that the practitioner deems dangerous. 'Shōkyaku' (焼却, Incinerate) "Tears of the lonely night, solemn facet of the moon; Shine brightly and disappear with the ashes of the wronged. Boiling pitch of dawn, child of the setting sun. Glide with thy wings to burst and burn those that impede your descent! Shōkyaku!" * As the user activates Shōkyaku, the azure barrier will darken into a brilliant shade of undulating crimson, akin to the motion of flickering flames. Upon getting hit with a reiatsu-based attack, the barrier would retaliate by launching a flurry of fire balls in proportion to the amount of reiatsu used in the initial attack. 'Kaifuku' (回復, Recover) "Veils of trinity, shawls of uncertainty. The autumn breeze rolls, the thunder clouds sing. Through veins of ice, do thy presence ring. Rise! Engulf! Unfurl and embody the convictions you seek! Kaifuku!" * Perhaps the most powerful variant of all the known incantations to Ten no Konpeki Raito in terms of defense. The first half of Ten no Konpeki Raito serves to negate most physical and reiatsu based attacks, with the amount it can withstand dependent on the amount of reiryoku stored within the structure. With Kaifuku activated however, reiatsu based attacks are absorbed, replenishing the reiryoku structure and strengthening the barrier. Exceptions There are a few variations of the Ten no Konpeki Raito that are accessible to Shinigami that are not of captain class. 'Kakusu' (隠す, Conceal) "Blood of the emperor, dark of the bleeding moon. Rise from the grave and shroud the lands with the blade of twilight. Throat of the Goddess, splinters of the unknown. Scattered petals, jaded skies, mark this land as death's dream kingdom. Here falls the shadow! Kakusu!" *The only variation of the Ten no Konpeki Raito so far that is accessible to Shinigami that are not of captain-class. It is also the only variation that does not require a two-part incantation. One must be at least at the level of a lieutenant, with an eleven in both REI and SEI in order to utilize this technique. Once the incantation is uttered, the barrier will manifest in the form of a pitch black, rectangular prism that will surround the practitioner and his or her surroundings. Nothing can break through the barrier, and nothing can escape unless the practitioner wills it. None of the NPCs can pass the knowledge of this barrier on. Only two Shinigami were able to utilize this technique. 'Flaws' * Ten no Konpeki Raito can be shattered by immense physical strength, the amount depending on the amount of reiryoku that was stored within the barrier upon activation. However, if an attack is infused with reiryoku, it would only serve to strengthen the barrier instead of weakening it. * Ten no Konpeki Raito can also be broken by any attack that exceeds the reiryoku stored within its structure. However, Kaifuku and Kakusu are exceptions, provided that the former isn't neglected for too long. 'Known Practitioners' * Rukia Kuchiki - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku, Kakusu * Azumi Haruko - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru * Keiko Fukui - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku * Asuka Haruko - Kakusu * Hiroku Shikuga - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku * Ren Avernacus - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku * Daisuke Saitama (NPC) - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku * Maeko Kanagawa (NPC) - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku * Hitomi Osaka (NPC) - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku * Kenzo Miyazaki (NPC) - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku * Ryouichi Okinawa (NPC) - Ten no Konpeki Raito, Kyūtai, Mamoru, Shōkyaku, Kaifuku 'Trivia' * Ten no Konpeki Raito (天の紺碧ライト, Azure Lights of the Blue Heavens) originally consisted of the default incantation, which resulted in a beautiful azure hue. This lead to its namesake, and has stuck ever since despite the other variations' effects on its color. Category:Kido